Kill the teacher?
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: A boy, born from DNA of a man who died a long time ago. How will he cope through his loss? How will he learn of the world? Elfen lief X X-men X Assassination classroom
1. Freedom

If you are reading this then you know I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXX

"The weapon has escaped! I repeat, the weapon has escaped!" A voice called out through the lab. Looking around the corner, I glanced at two guards running down the hall, heading my way. Clinching my fists, three metal claws popped out. As they rounded the corner, I cut one of there arms off, stunning his friend as he watched in fear as I grabbed the gun and aimed it at the man, where I pulled the trigger, killing him.

Looking back at the screaming man, I stabbed him in the head, killing him. Extracting my claws, I pushed the body away and ran down the hall. Reaching the end, I saw a guards coming from both ways. I slashed at the wall, cutting a hole in it big enough for me to jump through.

Looking out, I saw that it was a long fall to a lake. "HOLD IT WEAPON!?" A guard said as he and his team aimed at me. There is no escape, go back to your cell, now." He said as I turned to face him, before jumping out. "DAME IT!?" I heard his scream as I fell.

Turning up right, I popped the claws out of my other hand and stabbed the dame, where I started slowing down. I eventually came to a complete stop, but as soon as I did, a chopper appeared in front of me. "Hold it right there, weapon." The pilot said, making me growl. "Return to your cell or I'll be forced to put you down."

I jumped at the chopped, where I them smashed threw the glass and stabbed the pilot. Grabbing the controls, I pushed the body out the window and started to fly the chopper away from the dame.

 **Later, unknown location**

After flying for so long, the chopper ran out of power due to an EMP bomb that was tossed into the chopper by an unknown person. It crashed down on a mountain. Exiting the chopper, I walked away from it as I knew that my wounds would heal in moments, and that the attacker was still after me. I continued to walk until I reached a building.

I ran after the building and jumped threw a window, where I then started looking around. I found a locker and slashed at it, showing clothes were in it, school clothes to be exact. I grabbed the uniform and put it on, but then smelt something fishy. I popped my claws out and slashed behind me, where I caught an after image of a tentacle thing.

"Its impolite to break into another school sir." The tentacle thing said, annoying me. "I suggest that you leave, or I will take care of you personally." He said, all with a smile on his face.

By the tone of his voice, I knew he was serious. I didn't care, I jumped at where his sent was, but just like last time, he was gone. I kicked up one of the desks and kicked it over at the location he would appear. It smacked him in the face, or so I thought it would as he caught it. "Silly tactics wont kill me." He said as he removed the table from his view, only to gasp as I was already air bound and in front of him.

I stabbed him in his chest and started clawing at him over and over again, hoping to kill him. "You know, this wont kill me." He said as I jumped back as he went to hit me. "Judging from the claws, you are an experiment, meant to be a weapon." He said and I nodded. "Were you hired to kill me?" He asked and I gave him a confused look. "I see, so you escaped and found your way here." He said and I nodded. "Excellent, you shall now be one of my students!" He said as his face went red with a circle on it.

"I'm not going to some school." I said as I put the claws away, running over to the window and jumped out of it, only to get blinded by chopper lights. 'Dame, they found me.' I thought as I covered my face.

"WEAPON, THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING, RETURN OR BE PUT DOWN!" They said and I flipped them off. "OPEN FIRE!" the commander said as the choppers started opening fire on me. I brought my arms in front of my face to protect me form the gun fire. It wasn't until a few seconds later that I found my self back in the school.

"I see what's going on." The tentacle thing said as I looked over at him. "They want to take you back but you don't want to return." He said as he looked at me. "Just leave things to me." He said as he vanished and then reappeared beside me, with blades in his arms. "Done!" He said as the sound of crashing choppers hitting the ground and exploding. "Hehehe!"

"Just...what are you?" I asked as I starred up at him.

"Me? I'm a human who was also experimented on." He said, with my eyes widening. "I was much older than you, in fact, I just recently escaped also." He said as he placed his tentacle on his chin.

"Then, you can help me?" I asked, with him nodded.

"Why of course, but you need to do something first." He said, making me smile. "You must become a student of this very class, and help them kill me." He said, where I face palmed at what he said.

"This is a school of assassins, isn't it?" I asked as I looked up at him with a dull look.

"Your half right, and half wrong." He said, confusing me. "As this is a school full of kids who are out to kill me, this is also a normal school." He said as he vanished and reappeared with glass in his hands. "Now, I'll find you a place to stay later, I'm going to fix this window." He said as he moved over to the broken window.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I need to keep a promise." I said, gaining his attention. "While I was tested on, I met someone else who was going threw the same thing, but she was born with a virus and I was born threw a different method." I said as I walked over to the door. "I'll return one day, but when I do, make sure there will be two desks open." I said as I left, knowing he was looking at the door.

 **Two days later, small island off of Japan**

'Her sent is coming from in there.' I thought as I crawled up on top of the cliff and starred at the side of the wall. Sticking my claws out, I stabbed into the wall, where I then cut a hole in it. I kicked the wall and moved to the side as gunfire went off. I reached into my side and grabbed a grenade from my pocket and tossed it into the hole, where they screamed and ran just before an explosion went off.

I sniffed the air as I stepped in. 'Seven guards on her floor, which is one up." I thought as I looked to my side, seeing guards running at me. 'I have to make this quick.' I thought as I ran the other way as they started shooting at me. I jumped around the corner and stabbed the guard in the shoulder. I grabbed a grenade from his belt and pulled the ring and ran even further. I looked over my shoulder, I watched as he tried to remove the grenade, only for him and the other guards to explode the next second.

I stopped and sniffed the air, spotting her location. Looking up, I jumped up and stabbed the celling, where I used one hand to cut a circle into it. As I was half way finished, I moved out of the way and used the other hand to finish. Once the hole fell, I pulled my self up and saw two guards aiming at me. "I figured this would be the place." I said as I looked past them, spotting the person I had come to save.

"Hold it there kid, I don't want your blood on my hands." He said as he took the safety off.

"I thought you would of forgotten me, just like the rest of the world." The girl said behind a helmet, strapped to a table.

"Whatever, like I could forget your sent." I said as I started walking forward, with the guards shooting me. As I reached them, I cut there heads off and approached her. "Lets get you our of there." I said as I clawed off her helmet and freed her from her restraints.

As the helmet fell, her red pink hair fell and blocked her view, reviling two cat like horns on both sides of her head. "Always acting big." She said as she sat up.

 **Flashback, year 12**

I sat in a room by my self, the light so bright that it blinded my view of everything. The door opened, followed by the sound of struggling. After a few moments, the door closed, and now there were two individuals, one a boy, another a girl. "How long have you been in here?" The girl asked, a little annoyed about something.

"My whole life." I answered, shocking her.

"Do your parents know your here?" She asked and I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are parents?" I asked, with her eyes widening.

"So, you have been in here for your entire life?" She asked and I nodded. "Is there a reason?" She asked as I looked at my hand and clinched it, with three bone claws slowly coming out, blood dripping out from where they were until I put the claws up. "That's pretty cool." She said with a smile.

"Is it?" I asked as I just starred at my shacking hand. "Every time, the blood just, I don't like it, I hate it." I said as I held my had closer to my chest. "It hurts, every time." I said as I closed my eyes. "Why did they put you in here?" I asked as I looked over at her.

"I'm like you, in a way." She said as she reached up and touched her horns. "I'm not human, I'm what they call a diclonious. One of the things I can do, is move my vectors around and, do things with them." She said as she looked up. "But there is something about this room, that stops me from using them." She said with a frown.

"Its the light, it's powered by something that removes anything unhuman and makes us, human." I said as I looked up. "The claws arnt the only thing I can do. I can smell ten times better than a dog, my hearing is three times that of an elephant, and as it may not look, I'm strong." I said as I hit the wall, with the both of us covering our ears as the sound echoed threw the walls. "That's normal, the walls are made of vibration." I said as I let my ears go.

"You could of just said so!" She yelled, glairing at me. "My ears hurt because of that." She said as she sat down on the wall on the opposite side of me.

It was like that for days, making small talk, getting food with me giving most of my food to the girl across from me. It wasn't until three weeks later, that guards walked in and moved for her. Once they grabbed the girl, I stood up and jumped on one of there backs, where I bit his neck.

He screamed and started spinning around, making me kick the others. I flipped over him and tossed him into the wall head first, knocking him out. "Come on, lets get out of here!" I said as I grabbed her hand and started dragging her away, but as soon as we exited the room, we were tazed and I blacked out just as I saw someone carrying the girl away.

 **End flashback**

"I have a place we can go, a place we can act normal." I said as I grabbed her hand. "They wont be able to do anything to us, I promise." I said as I walked over to the hole, but she pulled her hand back.

"We were never meant to be normal." She said as I turned to her, watching as the dome thing behind her started tearing apart. "I know you can smell it." She said as she lowered her head. "All the blood in the air, its been here as long as I have." She said as she turned around. "I've killed a lot of people-"

"And you think I haven't." I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I killed an army just to find you, in the past three weeks, I escaped, jumped and hijacked a helicopter, been shot down, fought a tentacle thing, sniffed you out from the other side of japan and fought my way here to SAVE you!" I said as I turned her around and looked her in the eyes. "I don't care what you think, I will drag you with me."

"I'm stronger than you." She said as she sent her vectors at me. I let them cut into my arm, but they stopped half way threw. "What happened to you?" She asked as she ripped the skin off, showing metal bones before it started healing over.

"They put me threw hell." I said as I starred at the remaining metal that was showing. "It happened a year after we met."

 **Flashback, year 13**

"GET OFF OF ME!?" I yelled as I kicked and screamed as they tied me down to a table. The restraints stabbed into my body, piercing the bone.

"Relax weapon." The head person said as he came into view. "This is the beginning of your first step." He said with a grin. "You will change the future as we know it." He said as he moved away and I was blinded from the light above.

"We're proceeding to the injection." A voice called out as I was stabbed into the every part of my body.

 **End flashback**

"It was there own down fall." I said as I took her hand in mine. "Now come on, we need to go." I said as I started leading her away.

 **Two days later**

'Getting that chopper was a lot better that walking." I thought as I sat in the air vent of the classroom, where I would make my presence known. It was at that moment that I heard the door open, followed by him walking into view. 'Not yet.' I thought as I watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Class representative, if you would." The tentacle thing said as someone stood up.

"Yes sir." He said with determination. "Ready." He said as everyone stood up. "Aim." He said as everyone took aim. "FIRE!" He said as everyone started shooting at him, but he was moving around at a speed that shocked me.

'There are more than 2000 anti bee bees, how is he doing that!?' I yelled in my head, not knowing much about the target.

"Now that I have called everyone, its time for a new student." He said, shocking me.

'Did he find me, or did he find her?' I thought with narrowed eyes.

"In fact, there are two new students here today!" He said as he looked up, and as soon as he did, I jumped down and slashed at him with the anti-knife. He caught it in a napkin, where I then gave him a smirk. Lucy's vectors came threw the wall and grabbed his tentacle and cut it, shocking everyone. He started moving around as Lucy's vectors gave chase until they stopped at his face.

'Dame it, she reached her limit." I thought as I ran at him, popping my claws out and slashed at him, but he moved out of the way and popped me in the head with a ruler, not hard, more like a tap. "I'm dead." I said with a smirk, getting a laugh from him.

"Excellent, a true assassin is in our presence." He said as he looked at the front of the class. And your friend sure is just like you, a true assassin." He said as looked back at me. "Speaking of which, I never got your names." He said as I scratched the back of my head.

"I don't have a name. "I said, with everyone face palming.

"He was called weapon." A new voice said from the front of the class, with her standing there. "I'm Kanede, but everyone call's me Lucy." She said with one of them jumping up and pointing at her.

"She has horns, demon!" He yelled, but as soon as he said that, he had his shirt grabbed and lifted up off of the ground by one of her vectors.

"Call me a demon again, I'll show you how a little girl can wipe out half a town." She said with a glair.

"Lucy." I said, gaining her attention. "We agreed that you wouldn't kill any of the students." I said, with her dropping him.

"I see that your new students arrived." A man said from behind Lucy, shocking her. "My name is Kurasama, I'm the one behind everything." He said as he handed her a slip with her name written on it. "Your now a student." He said as he looked over at me. "As for you, your name was weapon." He said as I glared at him. "That being said, after that they started calling you by a different name, but I'm just going to call you Dakota, as your DNA was from a man named Dakota before he died in the line of duty." He said as I nodded, still glaring at him.

"You knew of them before I did?" The tentacle thing asked and he nodded. "And you didn't ever bother to help them?"

"Who do you think turned off the light in his cell." He said as my eyes widened. "Without our help, he would still be in there."

"What's going on?" One of the students asked, a blue haired kid.

"The two of them are born killing machines, one of a virus, another from DNA and tested on." He said as he patted Lucy on the head. "I know everything on these two after an explosion in Tokyo a few days after he appeared. "We made it where they could escape." He said as he looked over at the kid. We knew he would track her down, we even made him crash in the woods.

'Oh I'm going to kill him.' I thought as I glared even harder.

"If that failed...we would of released two beings that could take down a country by them selves." He said with a sigh. "Its a good thing that things ended up this way." He said and I nodded.

"Ya, one hates liars and the other one hates being used, and guess which one you just used?" I said as I popped the claws out. "The one who hates being used!" I said as I jumped at him, but the tentacle thing caught me before I could reach him.

"Now I'm sure he's been a bad person, but he did help you escape." He said as I looked at him with a dull look.

'Just whos side are you on?' I thought as he put me down.

"Now, everyone take your seats, we have a lot to cover, especially you two, Dakota and Lucy." He said as he started laughing. "Good luck killing me." He said as green stripes appeared on his face.

'All in all, this is going to be completely wired.' I thought as I walked over to the empty desk in the back.

XXXXXXXXX


	2. The Teacher

"Ok, here's a puzzle for you!" The Octopus Thing said as Lucy and I sat in the back of the classroom, taking notes on the target. "Isogai, which one of these four tentacles are the odd one out?" He asked as he turned to one of the students, with him looking surprised.

"The blue one?" He asked as he examined the tentacles, but was unsure of his answer.

"He can change his color per tactical." I muttered as I wrote it down. "Meaning, he can use camouflage, to a point." I said as I looked over to Lucy.

"He can even extend his tentacles outwards, making them longer, like my vectors." Lucy muttered as she bit the end of her pencil. "How far he can reach is unknown at the point, which means that were going to have to find out some day." She said as she turned to me.

"Agreed." I said, nodding to her as I kept my eyes forward, watching as a blonde girl stood up and took aim.

She pulled the trigger, with The Octopus catching the anti-teacher built. "Nakamura, I distinctly remember saying no discharging guns in the classroom!" The Octopus yelled, his face turning red.

"It seems his face changes colors as well, but depending on his mood." I said as I wrote it down. 'Still, if that's angry, what is his pissed color?' I thought as I narrowed my eyes.

"Back row young lady, think on what you've done!" The Octopus said, pointing at the desk next to me and Lucy, getting a groan from her as she took her things and started walking back.

"He's persistent on teaching them." Lucy said as she looked down. "He's kind in heart, but something doesn't sit right with me on this." She said as she looked over to me.

"Your right, that asks the question, how did he destroy the moon, if he needs air like the rest of us?" I asked as I crossed my arms. 'Did he shoot a beam of sorts, or did he use a bomb and throw it at the moon?' I thought as I looked down. 'Then, what happened to The Teacher of this class before him?' I thought as I rubbed my chin. 'From what I smelt, there isn't a trace of her anywhere, its like she was killed?' I thought as I looked up at The Teacher. "Keep your guard up, he's dangerous." I said as she nodded.

The bell rang, with me looking over to Lucy. She nodded and pulled out a box. "That's lunch time everybody." The Octopus said as he walked over to the window. Excuse me as I hop over to China for a quick bite. You have my cell, so if any killers are felling trigger or claw happy, be sure to hit me up." He said, before vanishing out the window.

"Ok, math, if he's traveling at Mack 20-"

"It will take him ten minutes to get there." I said as I wrote that down. "Missiles are out of the question." I said as I moved my desk over towards Lucy's desk. "And even if we had that kind of access, he breaks the sound barrier, something missiles can't do." I said, with everyone looking at me. What, just because I was a lab rat doesn't mean I don't know math." I said, glaring at them as they looked shocked.

"We know weapons, we know math, science and the most important subjects." Lucy informed as she opened the box, showing bread crumbs. She took a handful, with me following her example and started eating them in pinched bites.

"But, you eat like poor people?" Nakamura said, with us looking at her with a blank expression.

"We are poor." We said as we continued eating.

"You two are weird, but strangely cute together!" Nakamura said, confusing us as we tilted our heads at her. "See, your copying the other!" She declared, pointing at us.

We looked at the other, then back at her. We shrugged as we decided to ignore her. "He's almost an unkillable target." I told Lucy, with her nodding.

"He's a teacher, and he holds each of the students in his heart." She said as she looked around. "If one of them, or worse all of them, were to get into an accident, then he would lose it and try to protect them with his life." She said, looking back at me. "I could-"

"No, we do this clean." I said, knowing she was thinking of killing off the students. "If we try anything, they would know." I said as I looked off into the far corner of the room, seeing a hidden camera. "We would then become the targets." I said, with her looking down.

"But, that's normal for us, we've always been the target. Even now, we're alone." She said as she lowered her hand full of crumbs. "They wont let us go free after this, they will use us. Like how the others wanted to use you as a tool, the perfect assassin, and me a test rat." She said, with me closing my eyes.

"If it comes to that, we run away." I said, with her looking at me. "I don't care if the world ends or if we kill The Teacher. I want us to live a normal life the best that we can. I may not like killing, I may not be the weapon that they wanted, but I can be the person I want to be." I said as I looked at her. "So, will you join me?" I asked, with her nodding as she started eating once again.

Later, fifth period

"Okey dokey, your assignment today is to compose a short poem." He said, with me staring at the board in front of me. "The last line should read, was tentacles all along." He said, shocking everyone but me and Lucy, having talked about his tactical thing a few days ago.

"How am I suppose to make that?" I thought as I stared at the board.

"As two hearts beat in the dark. It was past midnight, in the pond by the park. Two lovers entwined by a romantic suggestion. They swam in the moonlight's reflection. He submerged and then vanished, then appeared with a splash. Laughing as she began to splash back. When she turned to look at her counterpart, she noticed him missing. Then a touch on her back that felt like him kissing. A cold wet kiss, with powerful suction. A moment of love and her heart began rushing. There was no escape, from her fate to befall. The boy was a ruse, was tentacles all along." Lucy said as she quickly wrote down her poem.

"She had it planed?" I asked my self as I saw her stand up and run up towards the teach.

She handed it to him, before running back towards her sear. "Nice work Lucy, this is quite interesting!" He said as he placed it onto his desk.

"Um, excuse me, I have a question?" The green haired girl asked as she raised her hand, just as The Octopus started turning pink.

"He's getting tired." I thought as I noticed this.

"Of course, fire away Kayano." He said as he turned towards the girl.

"Do we always have to call you sir? You haven't given us your name and I think we need one." She said, shocking both The Teacher and I.

'Of course, he never reviled his name to us, which means that before he was like this, he was an assassin.' I thought as I narrowed my eyes at him. 'Someone so dangerous, that they had to lock away, someone so dangerous, that they didn't have a real name, someone so dangerous, that the world wouldn't miss.' I thought as I gritted my teeth. 'The Reaper.' I thought, knowing that this was going to be a lot harder now. 'I can't let the others know this information, if they find out, they will give up.' I thought as I looked around.

"You see, I don't have the kind of name you just, give out to people." He said, with me looking back at him. "So, why don't you come up with one for me!" He said, making me groan in annoyance.

'Might as well call him unkillable." I thought as I laid my head down.

Then I smelt it, it was small, but I could smell gun power. Sitting up, I looked at the blue haired kid as he stood up and started walking towards the front. 'He has a gun with live ammo!' I thought as I got ready to stand up, but I heard someone scuff. Looking towards them, I saw the two colored hair kid smirking, holding a detonator in hand. My eyes widened, I shot up and looked towards the front. "KID!?" I yelled as he went to stab The Teacher, but he caught it before anything could happen.

"What did I say about thinking outside the box?" The Teacher said, taking away the knife, but didn't expect the kid to hug him.

I ran forward, heading straight for the kid. I grabbed his shoulder, took the grenade off and curled up into a ball just as the second kid pressed the trigger. "FUCKING BASTERED!?" I yelled as everyone screamed as it exploded.

The place was covered in smoke, and it was strong. I could smell it as I laid there, healing and not wanting them to think that I had gotten hurt. "THE HELL MAN, WE COULD OF KILLED HIM!?" The kid yelled as he stood up.

"If it wasn't for him, the kid would have been killed." Lucy said as I stood up, glaring at him.

"HE WOULD OF NEVER SEEN A SUICIDE BOMBER!?" He yelled as the smoke cleared, with me jumping right out and flying over everyone, claws popped out, scaring everyone. I didn't reach him as The Teacher caught me before I made it past the second row.

"TERASAKA!?" Kayano yelled as she stood up. "What did you make Nagisa do!?" She questioned as The Teacher pinned me against the wall, with me trying to break out.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you didn't see this coming?" The Teacher asked, looking dead at Terasaka and his friends as they stood up.

"Let me kill him, he wants to experience death, he wants to sacrifice others, lets sacrifice this bastered!?" I yelled as I tried cutting the tentacles, but nothing happened. 'He's got a thin sheet around him, a shell, which means its going to be a hell of a lot harder!?' I yelled in my mind as I calmed down. 'Killing both of them is a waste of time a the moment.' I thought, looking at the camera.

"Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu!?" The Teacher said, filling the room with blood lust, shocking me as he started turning black. "This was your doing?" He asked in a deep dark tone.

'I'm, actually scared of this side of him.' I thought, but didn't show it as I calmed my heart. 'Seeing this side of him, actually shows that he's more human than he lets on.' I thought as all I could see was his back, before he vanished, shocking me. It was a second later, that he returned. hearing a thud, I looked down as saw the name-plates from there house. 'So, he can't hurt us, but he can hurt those were close to.' I thought as I put it together.

"Here's the deal kiddos." He started off in a dark tone as I put my claws away. "The agreement I have with the Government with the Government perverts me from harming you, but, there's a catch." He said as he held up mine and Lucy's name tag on our "little house" in the woods. "If you pull another stunt like that, there's nothing that sais that I can't harm someone else. Family, friends, everyone except for you if I feel like it!" He said, scaring everyone in the classroom, but I could tell that Lucy was calm, not caring about what was going on.

"Come on, thr-"

"Shut it Terasaka." Lucy said, walking towards the front of the class, keeping her eyes on the pissed off teacher. "If he wanted, he could kill everyone here." She said as she now stood in front of them. "Yet, as much as they are worthless scum, I'll protect them, as it is what we have to do. We stick together, not sacrifice one another. We have to defend our selves from you." She said, narrowing her eyes at The Teacher.

"Your right!" The Teacher said, calming down in a second. "You're defending yourselves, I know that!" He said as he looked over to me. "It was shown the moment that Dakota acted and took the bomb head on." He said, with me looking away. "That was a dangerous thing, never do it-

"I will, and you can't stop me." I said, narrowing my eyes at him, with him backing up. "It may not look like it, but these kids, are my family now, they are all I have, and I would die to keep it like that. If I have to kill both of us to do it, then so be it." I said, with him growing green stripes.

"That's half the spirit, but coming from you, I'll give both you and Nagisa full credit." He said, confusing us. "Nagisa, you didn't care if you would get hurt and went through with the plan marvelously. If Dakota didn't smell the gunpowder, then you might as well been hurt, but I know for a fact that you would be fine.

"Let me guess, you would have sheaded your skin and used it shielded him from the blast, wouldn't you?" I asked, shocking him. "A bomb wouldn't catch you off guard, you think of everything, and I know this." I said as I pointed at him. "You, are the ultimate pray, and predator." I said, with him forming a red circle.

"In terms of hunt or be hunted, you are correct." He said, before he formed a purple X. "But, in terms of pray and predator, I'm the pray, and you're the predator." He said, before facing the class. "No one leaves until I've been killed!?" He said, with everyone yelling.

"WAIT-TA GO DAKOTA!?" Nearly one yelled, pointing at me as we walked back to our desks, only for Terasaka and his gang to get thrown at there's by Lucy, who used her vectors.

"YOUNG LADY, WHAT DID WE JUST DISCUSS!?" The Teacher yelled, glaring at her with an angry face.

"Their not dead." She said as she walked back towards the desk. "Also, Dakota needs a new top." She pointed out, with me looking down as she said it.

I was stripped of it the next second, with a new one on me the next. "Cool." I said as I looked at him, then at the spot, seeing some blood there one second, then gone the next. "I'll be sure not to make a mess next time, unkillable." I said, aiming my claws at him as I popped them out.

"How do you say unkillable in Japanese?" Kayano asked as I sat down. "Kuro..senai?" She asked, before gasping. "Kuro-sensei!" She said, naming The Teacher, with me nodding as it was a god name.

'That feels right, just us and the unkillable, Kuro-sensei.' I thought as I looked around as everyone was getting ready to attack with guns once more. 'This is going to be a long hunt.'


	3. The Woods is where he likes to hang

'Target is outside, reading a paper from Hawaii.' I thought as Lucy, Nagisa, Sugino and I stalked our target. "Your information was correct." I said, looking at Nagisa. "Sugino, the baseball will be an excellent choice of weapon." I said, with him nodding.

"I know, I spent a while to get this baby ready." Sugino said, tossing it up and down.

"But we need a back up plan, just incase you fail." I said, with him looking shocked. "Lucy, you are going in from behind." I said, pointing at the bushes, with her nodding and running away. "I'll stand guard here incase he comes up behind us." I said, looking at Nagisa. "Take down everything you see, I'll take a copy of your notes later." I said, with him nodding.

"Right, its best to have two copies of notes." He said, with me nodding.

"Lets do this." Sugino said as he stood up, looking at the target. "Lifting his leg up, he held the ball to his waist." Narrowing his eyes, he threw the ball.

Unforchantly, as soon as the ball left his hand, I smelt him make his way to the storage unit and back to where the ball was and then made his way behind us. Quickly taking out my knife, I tossed it at him, with him moving out of the way again. "Top to the monin to ya!" He said, with me gritting my teeth as we failed, just not yet.

Lucy's vectors come out of the trees and cut him in half, or so we thought as it was an after image. "So close." She said, walking out of her hiding spot with Kuro-sensai, who had his tentacles on her shoulders.

"That was a good strategy." He said, with Lucy running up to me with a smirk.

"Its not over." I said as I placed my hands in my pocket and pressed the detonator, with the bomb full of anti-sensei-be-bes exploding from underground, shocking everyone else. 'Did we get him?' I thought as we covered out eyes from the smoke.

"Again, interesting strategy." He said, making me groan. Once the smoke cleared, it showed that he had gone out and collected a piece of metal and placed it under his self. "I admit, I never would of lured the enemy into a trap like that, or had a plan b or c." He said, with us groaning. "A baseball with anti-me-be-bes, creative, not as loud as the standard weapon, but once airborne, all I had was time." He said, with me nodding.

"That's where you went to the storage room and took a baseball glove to catch it." I said, with him nodding.

"Pardon the pun, but it did come in handy." He said, showing the glove and ball. The bell rang, with his face turning into green stripes. "Now then, home room if you would please.' He said, turning and walking away. "Wouldn't want any of you to be late, now would we." He said, with me and Lucy following.

"One out of seventeen bombs has been used, he will know that there are bombs around here and be cautious." Lucy said, with me nodding.

"We just have to make sure that he doesn't suspect them." I said, with her nodding. "After all, we did go out and collect deer piss just for it." I said, with us shivering as we remembered how much of a pain in the ass it was just to collect seventeen jars.

"We're never doing that again." She said, with me nodding.

 **Later, class**

'Its like I'm lessoning to the same thing again.' I thought as I laid my head on my hand as it propped me up. 'Oh, right, it is.' I thought as I looked at the clock.

"We could sleep you know." Lucy said, gaining my attention. "Not like he would care, and if he wakes us up we could just show him our smarts." She said as I looked at her.

"You mean show him what we know." I said, with her sticking her toung out at me. "I would like to sleep, I really would, but we need to gather as much information on him as possible." I said, with her rolling her eyes at me.

"Then lets use this time to talk." She said, with me looking at her again. "We need a better way to live." She said, crossing her arms. "We cant just live in that tree house all our lives, nor you going out to hunt down some animal and plants to eat." She said, with me nodding.

"And I agree with you, but its the best we have at the moment." I said, with her huffing. "Don't get attitude with me, I'm doing my best!" I said, with her facing the from of the class.

Just then, the Kuro-sensei ran to the back of the class, took Sugiya's notes and appeared in the front of the class. "SUGIYA!" He called out, gaining everyone's attention. "Not a bad likeness, I'll give you that, but I'm a little hurt by the jaw line!" He said, showing it to the class, showing his corrections on it, which didn't fit.

"YOU DONT HAVE A JAW!?" Nearly everyone yelled.

The bell rang, meaning it was lunch time. Kuro-sensai walked over to the window and opened it. "That's lunch people, now if you will excuse me, I have some off campus business to take care of." He said as he faced us.

Isogai looked at him. "Tofu from China?" He asked like he expected it.

"Actually, I'm catching a ball game in the big apple, chow!" Kuro-sensai said, vanishing at mack-20.

"He sure knows how to make an exit."

"I know, that this is starting to get on my nerves."

"Talk about unfair, were stuck here while he fly's around, he could at least bring back souvenirs."

"Think about what he would bring back, are you really that hard up for a morder shell?"

"I'm just saying that an exotic snack would be nice, its not like he has to sneak them through customs."

"You really put a lot of thought into this."

"So wait, what's new York's cheep export?"

"I don't know, booze?"

"Sucks for not drinking age."

"What about something greasy from one of those food trucks?

"Man, new York girls are hot, especially the blondes!"

"Oh ya!"

"Man, can you imagine what it would be like if one of them came back with him as a transfer student?"

"Kurasama is here!" I called out, standing up, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Children, any luck killing the tentacle menace?" Kurasama asked as he looked at us.

'Define progress?" Nagisa said, with everyone but Lucy and I getting depress.

"Ya, this is E-class yo, you got to lower your expectations."

"With all do respect sir, he's to quick."

"Like so quick you cant even see him sometimes."

"None of you take notes on the target, do you?" I asked, gaining everyone's attention. "I know for a fact Nagisa dose, and that's good, but so do I." I said, gaining there attention. "He has enhanced sight, where he notices the smallest of things. For example, Sugiya was drawing him in class, but he was doing a perfect imitation of taking down notes." I said, holding up my notes, showing the same picture. "Then there is the fact that he can hear sounds that no one else can. For example, no one could hear the water in the bathroom dripping but me, but in the time he was teaching the class, he got annoyed by it and went to fix it before anyone noticed that he was gone. Another example is the baseball that was made, while fast, quiet, it means that he could hear it. I also believe he has enhanced smell, as there was a candy bar in my bag, now its gone." I used it as a way to see if he could pinpoint it down, and he did." I said, taking my bag and emptying it, showing the wrapper.

"Interesting, keep up the good work." He said, nodding to me. "Now, just as a reminder of what he can do, just look at the moon. Up till march, that will be the earth." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"Has he given you any information on how he did that?" I asked, with him narrowing his eyes.

"That's classified." He said, with me gritting my teeth.

"If we can figure out how he did it, then we have an easier way of stopping him, hell, we wouldn't even have to kill him, just trap him in a specialized prison!" A student said, with me looking at him.

"And what, keep him as a pet?" I asked, with him looking at me. "Sorry, but he dies, for all we know he is the bomb!" I said, with them flinching.

"Don't put much thought into it." Kurasama said, gaining our attention. "How he did it isn't the issue, you are to kill him and that is it." He said, turning and walking away.

'I will find out how he destroyed the moon, one way or another.' I thought as I narrowed my eyes at Kurasama.

 **The next day**

"Target likes to relax in the woods, where he makes ice cream from ice that came from the north pole." I said as Lucy and I sat in a tree with apples in hand as we watched Kuro-sensai make said ice. Looking to the far side, we saw some of our class mates.

"Kuro-sensai!?" They all yelled, gaining his attention. They all started laughing and running up to him, with me and Lucy face palming as we saw threw there forced smiles easily.

"This is our team, they better get better." We both said as we shook our heads. Seeing him vanish as they pulled out the knives and jumped at him, he then reappeared and switched out all the knives with the flowers from the flower bed from the school, with us shacking our heads even more. "They grew those and he just killed them." We said as we jumped into action. Lucy grabbed me with her vectors and tossed me, with me flying right at him.

Seeing him look my way, he went up, with me smirking. Landing on the ground, I looked up as I saw him caught in one of our traps. It was barbwire, and it caught him just like I hoped it would. "Now!" I said, seeing Lucy coming down on him.

"Target eliminated!?" Lucy said as she sent her vectors at him, only for our eyes to widen. He smacked her vectors, like they were toys!? He used her vectors to cut the barbwire to escape! Once he was free, he appeared next to me and placed a tentacle on my head.

"Dead." I said as I stood straight with my eyes closed as Lucy landed in front of me. "We had you, but to be able to hit Lucy's vectors was our down fall." I said as I looked up at him. "How?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Lucy's vectors are apart of her self, invisible to the naked eyes, yes, but if one looks hard enough, they will be able to see the difference in the land scape behind her vectors. They will be an inch off of what it is suppose to be." He said, with me nodding. "Then there is her trait that allows her vectors to phase threw anything, that allows them to vibrate fasted and at a different frequency. If she were to attack, they move at a slower paste and different frequency. While both are dangerous, both have there weakness." He said, with Lucy stepping up to us.

"I'll remember that." She said, with us turning to the others as they stood there, wide eyed. "By the way, we hurt you first." She said as we looked back at him, with us seeing yellow blood on his shoulder, with him making a purple face.

"That is incorrect, but nice try." He said, shocking us. "The first person to actually hurt me was Dakota, the night we first met." He said, with me nodding.

"I got you by surprise, you didn't expect me to have claws." I said, with him nodding.

"That you did, so take this time to smell the roses, or-"

"He killed your flowers." Lucy and I said, with the others looking at there hands and seeing the flowers.

"ARE THESE FROM THE FLOWER BED!?" Meg Kataoka yelled as she glared at the one responsible. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, WE GREW THESE LOVELY SPECIMANS FROM SEEDS!?" She yelled, with me and Lucy walking away.

"Not our problem." We said as we made our way to class.


End file.
